Anniversary
by littlemalfoy
Summary: Cupid gives Zeus a wake-up call regarding his marriage. Zeus/Hera


**Anniversary**

Zeus sat on his throne, looking down at the mortals scurrying about on earth. He scratched his chin before gently tapping on the distant ant-like figure of a woman. An image of her and long list of information about her appeared in his hands. He skimmed it briefly. She was a 21-year old girl named Alexia, blond and tall, with gray eyes that looked quite empty and long, long legs. Perfect for his next conquest. He had just began to plan how he could capture her attention when Cupid appeared before him. He glared irritably at the god of love, wondering what he could possibly want.

"I must speak to you," Cupid announced, "about Hera."

"What about her?" Zeus asked. "Is she hurt?"

"Yes," Cupid replied, "but not in the way that you think. _You _are the one hurting her."

"What are you talking - ? Oh." Zeus sighed. "I don't have time for this now."

"If you knew how _much _you were hurting her, you would make time!" Cupid was getting angry. He knew what Zeus had been about to do before he arrived. If this infidelity didn't stop, he would make Hera fall in love with someone else and give Zeus a taste of his own medicine.

Cupid took a deep breathe to calm himself.

"At least, allow me to show you how much pain she is in."

Zeus sighed.

"Fine. I will humor you – but afterwards, you must leave immediately." He knew what Cupid would show him – Hera getting angry at his lovers, turning them into flowers, animals- you name it.

Cupid smirked.

"This will be quite different from my last visits. Instead of showing her anger, I will show you what your marriage could have been like had you been more faithful."

Zeus waved a dismissive hand.

"Yes, yes. Get on with it."

"The first memory I will show you," Cupid informed him, "will be of the day before and the day of your 150th anniversary- right after you began these ridiculous affairs."

Zeus opened his mouth to argue that his affairs were not "ridiculous", but the memory had already begun.

_Hera was sitting on the bed with her friend, Asterion, chatting enthusiastically. _

"_And you won't guess what I have planned for tomorrow." she whispered secretively, glancing at the door. "I cooked this huge feast, and-"_

"_Wait!" Asterion interrupted, "You cooked it?"_

_Hera nodded._

"_It took hours, but I know Zeus will love it more if he knows I made it just for him."_

"_Anyway, it'll be a pretty simple evening. I made a dress – before you ask, yes, made it. It's beautiful. I looked around for something, and nothing seemed perfect, you know? I poked my fingers with that needle way too many times, but it will be worth it when I see the look on his face. After that I just got the bedroom ready- you know, for the grand finale."_

_Both girls giggled. _

"_Well," Asterion laughed. "Let's just hope after all this work you put in he appreciates it."_

The next night, Hera was all ready for the special evening. The royal blue dress she wore was beautiful. It was asymmetrical, revealing one creamy white shoulder. On the other shoulder there was one strap, covered in sparkling jewels. The skirt was ankle length with a slit on one side. On the back, the dress dipped low in a very suggestive way. Her hair was pinned up elegantly and she was glowing in anticipation.

"Why don't I remember this?" Zeus asked, feeling his tongue loll out. "I never saw her in that dress before."

"You'll see," Cupid responded vaguely.

_Hera was sitting at a very long table that was covered in food. From her tired, bored look, you could tell she had been waiting for at least a few hours. Sighing, she summoned a messenger._

"_Where is Zeus?" she asked, annoyed._

"_I-I don't know," the fat, chubby man stuttered._

_Hera glared at him._

"_Where is he?" she growled. She wasn't in the mood for games. The messenger was practically shaking now._

"_He is with Athenais. I don't think he will be coming back tonight." he admitted._

_Anyone could see the intense disappointment in Hera's eyes, though it quickly turned to anger. Furious, she pushed the table over, the products of her hard work and labor destroyed. Tears flooding her eyes, she ripped off the dress and threw it into the fireplace._

_Hours later, Zeus arrived home. He seemed angry and locked himself in his room, completely missing his wife's hateful glares. He had just ended it with Athenais. She had become too attached, demanding he leave Hera and run away with her. Ugh. He would have to find a new mistress._

The memory ended, and Zeus was left staring into empty space, shocked. He remembered the day with Athenais, but he had never suspected what had happened – every piece of evidence of the evening Hera had planned had been removed before he got home. He had never even realized he missed his anniversary. And from the looks of it, what an anniversary it would have been! He truly regretted missing it, partly because the food – and his wife- looked delicious, but mostly because of the look on Hera's face as she stormed away. Hurt. Disappointed. Angry. She had slaved for days over a feast and a gorgeous dress, trying to make their anniversary perfect- and he had ruined it by deciding to spend the day with his mistress instead.

"There are more days just like this," Cupid said quietly, "Romantic picnics, dinners, second honeymoons- all that Hera planned, all that you missed. Do you want to see them?"

Zeus shook his head, his eyes wide with horror. More days like that one? How many more? He had resorted to mistresses because he thought his marriage was boring and unsatisfying – but it had been him that had made it that way.

"How can I make it up to her?" he asked, fearing that it was too late.

Cupid smirked.

"There are three months before your anniversary. Perhaps you should do a little planning on your own."

_3 months later:_

Hera was shocked when she walked into her home and saw a huge table in the middle of the room, covered in all her favorite foods.

"Zeus?" she called. "What is this?"

Her husband entered the room, looking nervous.

"Uh, I made it. I thought we might -"

"You made it?" she interrupted ."But you can't cook."

"I learned," he said vaguely. He decided not to mention how he had spent the last three months with a snobby cooking instructor that wrinkled his nose whenever Zeus burnt the tips of his fingers.

She stared at him, her eyes wet.

"Are you sure it's for me? Not for another woman?"

Zeus shook his head quickly.

"It's for you," he assured her. "I don't – uh, see other women any more."

"You don't?" Hera shook her head in disbelief. This was unreal. Who was this man and what did he do with her husband? Romantic evenings, no mistresses - it was everything she wanted in her marriage, and suddenly it was all being offered up for her approval. She felt her eyes fill with tears and wiped a few away.

Zeus looked worried.

"Why are you crying?"

Hera laughed.

"Don't worry. I'm just happy. Come on, let's have dinner."

From his vantage point, Cupid watched the happy couple eating and relaxing, feeling immensely pleased. Another job well done. Chalk one up for the lover-boy.


End file.
